When Will it End?
by XxBrittlexX
Summary: This is my first story on fan-fic, so I hope you like it! Austin writes a journal about his feelings towards the end of World War I. Something is laying on his conscience that effects his ideas on life. He misses his family, especially his wife Ally. See what he feels and how it effects his life during the war. One-shot, unless I am asked to make it a multi-chapter!


**Hey guys! So this is my very first story on fan-fiction for now and it will be a one-shot unless I am asked to make it a multi-chapter. Anyway it takes place a month before the end of World War I and is basically a journal about how Austin feels in the war.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin, Ally or anything else recognizable in here, I literally wrote it off the top of my head...**

**On to the story**

November 1, 1918-The Trenches

Dear Journal,

It has been four years since this terrible war started and two years since I was drafted as a soldier by the Russian military. I am so ready for this fighting to end. I miss my family back home. You see, I turned twenty-one when I was drafted and had been married a year prior. My wife, Allyson, Ally for short, and I had only been married for half a year before I was drafted. She is the most beautiful, smart, and kind woman you could imagine and before I left I learned that she was pregnant. Unfortunately, our son was born into this world without a father. I had to miss the birth of my first child for this atrocious war. Sure, Ally sends me pictures of him, but everyday I wake up afraid that I will never see either of them again. I'm afraid that one day I'm going to be fighting for my country and I will lose my life in the process. Living in trenches is probably the most horrid part about this entire misfortune known as my life. My fellow soldiers and I live in conditions expected of rats underneath city streets and in sewers. I would not wish this type of lifestyle on even my worst enemy. We sleep on mats-if we sleep at all-made out of straw and the trenches smell of feces and urine. I have come close to giving up on life, but then I remember I have Ally and a beautiful baby boy waiting for me at home. I just can't give up, I must hold on. My captain tells us that the war will be over soon but I'm not sure. It's been going on so long that it seems endless. I feel as though life will never be the same again. I stand guard at night often because I can't sleep knowing that I may end up dead if I so much as blink. Each morning I see the stars burn away as the sun approaches the sky and I wait in hopes that soon all of this will be over. I wait for my captain to call me to the battle field and prepare for another excruciating day of fighting to survive. Battle never seems to quit no matter sickness, death, or even weather. The days when it rains are always the worse. You can smell the permeating death as corpses are washed for the first time in days and I often am forced to roll around in the mud in an attempt to stay hidden from enemy troops. The worst part of rolling around in the mud is that we can't take showers, so we are forced to sit in our own deadly stench. Imagine rotting flesh in an open fire and make that ten times stronger, plus its coated on your face and it could be weeks or months until you get to wash off again. I know that everyone back home in Russia is proud of what I'm doing for my country, yet I feel no pride in what I do. I have watched men fall on the battlefield, people who probably have families of their own, and yet I can't do anything but follow orders. What if I was on of the men who had already fallen on the battlefield. How would Ally take car of our son alone? Would she find someone else to complete her family? I mean if she did our son wouldn't even know the difference! Oh, the horror! I must not think of this, it will cause me too much distress, I must keep my hopes up for my son's sake. I must make it home and I will do everything in my power to make it home. Now I must go, my captain calls for positions to be set. Goodbye for now and hopefully not forever.

Sincerely,

Private Austin Moon


End file.
